I Love Watching Them
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: CS pairing, femmeslash. Rated T only because of ff. Someone is watching the girls. It sounds kinda creepy, but it's not, it's completely innocent. Bad summary, please just read.


A new standalone piece from me. This is Catherine and Sara's relationship seen from a third person's point of view, I suppose you could say. I'm not going to tell you who, because that would sorta ruin the ending. As always Catherine/Sara pairing, yes it's femmeslash, so please don't read it if you do not like that. All who do read, please leave me a review and tell me if it's good or bad, let me know what you think of it. And all that's left to say is only: Enjoy.

Lady J thank you so much for betaing this. You do know that I think you're the best, right?

**I Love Watching Them**

I love watching them. No, not like that – get your minds out of the gutter. I love watching them interact with each other. I have done ever since I first suspected they had feelings for each other. I think I knew before they did, but I can't be sure about that.

From the very first time Sara sat foot in the lab Catherine disliked her. I have no doubt about that. But somewhere along the way those feelings changed. She didn't realize it, but she started falling early on. At least, that's my theory.

Sara on the other hand, Sara took longer to fall, but eventually she did. Where Catherine is the 'doer', the 'live in the moment' type of person, Sara is the 'thinker'. That girl can over think anything. She took longer to fall, but unlike Catherine, she knew – maybe not the depth of her feelings, but she noticed the change. She noticed the attraction. And then the stupid girl kept her distance from Catherine. I often wonder who has hurt her so much in the past that she's afraid to form close relationships with other people. If I ever find out I will certainly offer my services free of charge.

Neither of them realized the true nature of their feelings. My guess? Neither of them wanted to. Don't get me wrong, neither of them turns their back to a challenge, but both have their demons from the past to fight. All I wanted to do was to take them by the shoulders and shake them, hoping to make them see sense - to have Sara stop pretending to pine over Gil and to have Catherine stop dating herds of men when the right woman is right in front of them. I didn't shake them though. I never felt it was my place to do so. They had to figure it out in their own time or everything would have been ruined at the get go.

It took them years. Yes, the years helped them grow as people, but I can't help but think that they were years wasted as well.

When they finally got together things changed around here. It was quieter, but at the same time things blew up. Even though Sara has always kept her personal life to herself, Catherine has never been the type to hide herself and her emotions from the world, so they told everyone soon after finding each other. Conrad Ecklie caused the blow up of course, who else would? Well, I can't say that Gil was too thrilled either, but really, who cares? He could never come close to being right for Sara, the only passion in the man is the one he has for his bugs. But Conrad was less than thrilled with the relationship between 'my' two girls. Yes, I have taken ownership of them. I refer to them as mine, because… well, I suppose because I care deeply for them. I think he went through every little rule that could have kept them apart or have one of them leave the team, but luckily to no avail.

The rest of the team were surprised when they were told. I don't know why though, they are supposed to be the investigators, not me. It took some getting used to for them, but they all supported them in the fight against Ecklie. Where before the fights between Catherine and Sara had been epic tales told at the water cooler, it was now the two against Conrad people talked about. I'm not sure if he has given up yet, but the fight has come to a stand still. But even if he hasn't given up he will never win, because 'my' girls have the lab on their side. We will all fight for them. We will all fight for the right to love.

I love watching them. They are very professional at work, but the signs are there – the small innocent touches that speak louder than words, the looks of love passing between them, even the love radiating off them when they stand together listening intently to what I tell them about their case. I don't know if they know the effect they have on people or even the effect they have on an old man like me. I have seen the worst things that people can do to each other and could long ago have given up on mankind, but one look at them brings back my hopes and even my dreams. My wife asked me what had changed me back to being the old Al, but I couldn't explain it – couldn't find the words for it to make sense. Maybe I will bring her here one day and introduce her to them, maybe then she will understand.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, David."

"I've prepared the body for autopsy."

"Thank you, I will be right with you."

I love watching them. I will continue watching them, and I wish them all the happiness in the world.


End file.
